Highschool Of The Dead: Life As We Knew It
by tytyhap36
Summary: It was a simple day for Tany Mota. As usual he was skipping his classes and giving two shits about it. But when he saw that his girlfriend was in trouble, everything began spiraling down hill for the world. He literally kicked the kids teeth out of his mouth. But from this he got bitten later in the day and zombies began ruling the school and is ruining life as humans know it.
1. Chapter 1

Highschool Of The Dead

Chapter 1

Third Person

Tany Motas Perspective

Reader discretion advised. Story will contain:Gore, strong language.

This is the story of a certain high school student in the 10th Grade named Tany Mota. He is only 15 he has managed to skip a grade due to his intellectual abilities. He is 5 feet and 10 inches tall, and only weighs 173 lbs. He has black hair with blue tips, and bright blue eyes. He mostly wears black jeans and either a white T-shirt or a black button up shirt. But his attendance at this time wasn't the best. He would skip most of his classes and still managed to pass. No he didn't cheat nor did he ask for answers. He just knew the answers by heart. It wasn't that hard to him.

He was in the middle of skipping one of his classes that he really gave two shits about. While he was waiting for Hisashi Monitana, this was Tany Motas best friend and has been since the 4th Grade when he skipped to 6th Grade. He started hearing screams from down stairs, as Hisashi came sprinting up the stairs. He could see the fear in his eyes. Hisashi looked at him and said with anger in his voice.

"Some douche is fucking with Yamada. He is not leaving her alone and so I came to tell you, since I didn't want to interfere and seem like the hero." The two of them ran down the stairs angrily. When Tany Mota saw Yamada slap the new kid Seth who had transferred from the school from the other city. Tany Mota looked at Seth like he was going to kill him.

"What in the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend you worthless piece of shit?!" Tany Mota yelled in rage.

Seth gleemed at him and said "Well I was squeezing her ass until you fucking interrupted me."

"Alright listen, I'm going to give you one chance to apologize to Yamada and maybe, maybe, I won't beat the living shit out of you. But if you don't I can assure you, you will not and I repeat, will not fucking walk away from here." Tany Mota said calmly but yet fiercely.

"Fuck you." Seth said without a moments hesitation.

Tany Mota slowly approached Seth but before he could do anything Seth threw a punch directed towards Tany Motas face. Tany Mota speed fully grabbed his hand and used it to smack him in his own face. He then kicked Seth in his knee and as he fell to the ground he looked him in the eyes and said "Now if you try to get back up you will stay down until someone picks you up." Seth spat on him angrily. Tany Mota turned as if he was going to walk away but instead he lifted his leg and blasted his foot forward and knocked two of Seths teeth straight out of his jaw. He walked away while Seth lay on the ground spitting blood out painfully.

Tany Mota then looked at Yamada Cosimorhay the girl he had fallen for in the 8th grade, she had brown hair, hazel eyes and she is normally wearing a skirt and a white shirt. She weighs 105 lbs and is feet and 6 inches tall. He walked of and hugged tightly and whispered into her ear "I love you and I will never let any assholes like him fuck with you."

Yamada looked at him with a smile widening on her beautiful face and said "I love you too." She then laid her head onto his chest. Everyone then left the hallway and went to their classes so they didn't get yelled at. Except Seth of course, he still lay on the ground passed out.

When Tany Mota finally got back to the classroom that was now empty, this is where he spent a lot of time when he skipped classes. After about 30 minutes he heard a scream come from down stairs. He figured it was just one of the teachers finally finding Seth, but he was sorely mistaken. When Hisashi and Yamada came running into the classroom he then noticed the blood splatter across their shirts on the lower portion.

Tany Mota looked at them as if he had seen what actually did this to them. "Why is there a blood splatter on the two of you!?" he said with a hint of terror in his voice. You could sense the tension in the air. This was not what you would expect from a school that not only was private but was locked behind steel fences that could hardly break from a tank.

Hisashi looked him in the eyes, you could see that he was terrified. "Seth is dead. But you didn't kill him, some weird guy came in and.. he.. he ate him!"

"How in the fuck did somebody get past the fences?!" Tany Mota exclaimed.

"Some retard left it open when they came in today. I watched him walk in and start beating on the doors with his arms. I was so scared I froze. Then he broke the glass and fell in. I just couldn't tell what was wrong with him. But then I saw it, there was blood dripping from his neck." Yamada said with fear in her voice.

"Ya, but then it got really weird he came in and me and Yamada were checking on Seth when this guy came over and started chewing on his stomach. Thats when the blood shot out onto us." Explained Hisashi. "But then it got really fucked up, Seth got back up… and tried to bite me! But I shoved him away. Dude I think he is a… this is going to sound crazy, but I think he is a zombie. Also I think the dezize is spreading."

"But… But what should we do. I mean i've been planning this since. Well since I was still in 8th grade. I know for a fact that we are going to need some sort of weapons and of course food. But other than that I don't really have a plan on what to do, do you have any ideas Hisashi, or maybe you Yamada, any idea either of you?" Tany Mota said with a sense of worry. Just then they heard what sounded like a groaning sound. A sound of pain and slur. They all turned around and saw him, Seth was standing there hunched over slightly, his color was gone and replaced by the pale color of death.


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool Of The Dead

Chapter 2

Third Person

Tany Motas Perspective

Reader discretion advised. Story will contain:Gore, strong language.

Seth began charging at the three of them even more senseless than when he had grabbed Yamadas ass. But what would the three of them do. They hadn't seen one of them being killed that is unless it was in a movie or on a show but in reality they hadn't known anything about it.

Yamada let out a sheepish squeal and this triggered something in Tany Mota as he stepped forward and kicked Seth in the jaw that had already been prior injured by him. It didn't even face him as he just stumbled back and came right back.

"What the fuck should we do!?" Asked Hisashi.

"We need to find weapons before this dick bites one of us. If it's anything like the movies when we get bit we are fucked because we will begin turning into one of those bags of flesh. Look, hand me that ruler. I should be able to kill him with it as long as it doesn't break." Tany Mota said as Seth stumbled towards him.

Hisashi handed Tany Mota the ruler before Seth reached him. He tried to jab the ruler straight through his eye but the tip of the ruler broke off making a jagged but yet sharper end on the ruler but only reaching just under a half inch into Seths eye cavity. Pulling the ruler back out of his head he realized it was sharper and tried to stab into the other eye socket hoping that he could reach the brain. Through all of this it never occurred to him that this may not even kill him but even so he had to try. He jabbed the ruler into his eye as hard as he could. The blood gushed out onto Tany Motas shirts collar and then Seth dropped to the ground with a grone. As Tany Mota let out a sigh of relief there was a knock on the door as if it were too early to be getting excited for being able to kill him.

Then they started hearing the groans and moans and realized it had already spread through most of the school. Tany Mota looked over towards the second door and said "That leads outside if we go down the steps, if we go that way its fenced off and there is a key lock. The key is setting on the desk over in the corner grab it and then go down and if it is not clear come back up. Make sure you grab that lock either way, that could be crucial if we need something locked up. Me and Yamada are going to be here looking for supplies and weapons. Although we probably won't find anything to eat we can make due with the few makeshift weapons we can find here. If it is clear come back and get us. Oh also can you leave your bag here so we can fill it as well as out bags. We need to make sure we get all that we can."

Hisashi looked as if he could just see the leadership needed to placed into Tany Motas hands as he agreed to do as he said. He ran over to the desk and grabbed the key and began running down the steps.

Yamada looked at Tany Mota and said "Where do you want me to start looking?"

Tany Mota said "I want you to start looking in the storage closet near the door over there. If there is anything other than paper over there grab it. Anything could be useful." he turned and started grabbing the rulers were Hisashi had got him the first one from. He found seven rulers and a pair of scissors in the bottom of the container. He looked at Yamada who at this point had already filled her bag up about ¼ of the way. "What did you find Yamada?"

She looked at him and said "I found a box of scissors. Other than that it was just a bunch of paper. I think thats all thats in this room other than the teachers desk. I don't think this teacher would have much though."

Tany Mota walked over to the desk and tried to open the drawer to the desk but it was locked. He raised his leg up and kicked it as hard as he could. Once, twice, and the third time the desk tipped a little but finally the drawer broke open. When he slid the drawer open he found a cell phone that had 49% battery remaining and also a letter opener that had a sharp point and the whole thing was made of a metal substance. "As of now this and the pair of scissors is the best we have found on the side of weapons but I would much rather we find a longer ranged weapon like a broom we could bend the tip of or even chair we could break the leg off of. He glanced across the room and noticed the chair that had been set aside because the leg was loose. He walked over and finished the unscrewing the bolt that had already been worn loose do to the useg this seat had seen.

Yamada looked at him and said "Do you really think that will work?"

"Ya but I'd rather you use it because I don't know what I would do if you got bit."

Meanwhile Hisashi was waiting outside with the lock already taken off. He began walking up the steps when he heard the gate rattle a little bit. He turned suddenly but saw nothing but the door opening. When he got back into the classroom to tell the two of them he was ready and had the gate open he noticed a dog beside him. Its tail was wagging and it was white with black ears and had a name plate that said Zeke.

Yamada looked at the two and said "Aww what a cute dog. But where did he come from?"

"You know I don't really know. The gate opened and he followed me. But anyway I think we are ready to go, here is the lock Tany Mota." Hisashi said as he handed him the lock.

Tany Mota said turning towards the door "Ok then let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Highschool Of The Dead

Chapter 3

Third Person

Tany Motas Perspective

Reader discretion advised. Story will contain:Gore, strong language.

As the four of them walked out the door towards the stairs to the ground they heard a loud crash. Tany Mota turned quickly and exclaimed "We need to go now they just broke that door down!" As they turned towards the door again they heard a loud groan from in front of them. Instinctively Hisashi kicked and managed to land a kick into the zombies abdominal region and knock it down the steps. "Why didnt you take care of that one while you were out there?" Tany Mota said with irritation in his voice.

"It wasn't out there when I was there. The only thing that was out there was Zeke. But at least none of us got hurt… Right?" Hisashi explained.

"I think we are all ok but we need to be more careful." Yamada said as if she had already put all her faith into Tany Motas arms.

As Tany Mota stuck his head out the doorway he was very hesitant but was relieved to see that the only thing out there was the zombie they had just kicked down the steps. "Ok let's go and make sure to watch your own and each others backs."

As they walked down the steps all was going smoothly. They made the turn out the chain link fence gateway into the back courtyard of the school. They cautiously looked around waiting to see what was going to happen next. To their surprise there didn't appear to be anything bad happening outside of the school to this point. As they slowly crept out the gate that had let the original zombie into the school they looked out and saw that cars were driving by like nothing had happened. But then Yamada glanced over into the street and saw a man that looked like he had been stabbed in the foot and was limping around. "Are you ok!" Yamada yelled hopeing that they could help him and maybe make a new member in the group. But then she saw it. There was blood dripping from his side and you could see that his shirt was torn in the back. A bit of his intestions were handing out of what appeared to be a bitten wound. This was the point that Yamada realized that there was no turning back. It was true that the world was going to shit and she was going to have to learn to kill these worthless flesh eaters.

The zombie began rushing forward but fell as he stepped of the curb and twisted his ankle. It didn't seem to face this monster though. It got up and started limping worse than it already was. "What should I do?" Asked Yamada.

"I need to see that you can handle yourself if you have to Yamada." Tany Mota said with hesitation in his voice as he handed her the chair leg he had taken from the classroom desk. Tany Mota ran forward and kicked the zombies legs out from under it so that Yamada had a clear shot to hit it in the brains and end this phobia she had of killing the zombies. As it began getting back up Tany Mota looked at her and said "You need to do it now. Or I will die."

With fear in her eyes you could see the tear drip down her now pale face as she stepped forward and said "I will never let anything happen to you. As long as i'm alive you will be to. And that is a promise." She lunged forward with anger now raging inside her and smacked the zombies hear against the pavement. As the zombies head bounced like a ball she kicked it and ended its miserable life. She then looked at Tany Mota and said "Thank you. I needed to do that."

At this point Hasashi had been watching the two as if he was in a trance, that is until he heard the bark coming from Zeke which had now turned into more of a grawl. He turned speed fully as he heard what sounded like a slur of both blood and spit. He fell when he was smacked back by a zombie that had lurked up behind him at this point. He smacked the ground with a thud knocking the pair of scissors he had in his hand onto the ground. He looked as if he had no clue what to do. He turned towards the two who were now rushing towards him as fast as they could. He looked back at the zombie who at this point was dripping blood onto his shoe. He tried to crawl away but the zombie grabbed his leg and pulled him towards the curb where he had just fallen from. He kicked and pried to get away but only managed to make the zombie stumble back. Tany Mota took the chair leg and smacked the zombie in the side of the head as hard as he could. As it fell back he ran over top of it and smacked it again and again and again until you couldn't even tell if was once human from its face anymore. He walked back over to Hisashi and helped him up as he said "You really had me worried there!"

Hisashi glanced into Tany Motas eye and said "You don't even know how grateful I am right now. If I werent with you at this point I would of died twice already. I promise I will try my hardest and if you are not around I will protect Yamada for you."

Yamada looked across the street and looked back at the two of them "Can we finish this conversation at my house. We kind of have company coming towards us."

The four of them jogged down the street until they got into Yamadas house. They decided to go there because here home is only a block away from the school. She told them that she had some medical supplies they could use. But more importantly she had some food.

"We should be safe here for the night right guys." Hisashi said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes we will be fine, unless they start breaking down the door. But I don't think they will know we are in here plus Yamadas house is surrounded by a brick wall. So we should be safe unless they figure out how to open the gate." Tany Mota explained as he took a bite of the apple Yamada had gave him when they got into her house.


End file.
